sonic & the Olympians book 1: son of hermes
by modern silver productions
Summary: when tails gets a strange message in the form of a iris-message from a demigod named Leo. he, sonic, and shadow must travel east to long island. then go on a quest to stop the return of the lord of time. friends will be lost, chaos will be unleashed, and only the seven lights can stop the reset of time. join the adventure of sonic, tails, and Leo as they stop eggman's latest scheme
1. sonic I

**AUTHOR NOTES: takes place:  
percy: after gaea is defeated  
sonic: after generations, and after my fan fic "sonic: ultimate thieves" (not uploaded yet) expect pokemon and sly cooper references **

**the story will flow in a similar way to the "heroes of Olympus" EX: sonic a few chapters, tails a few chapters **

**disclaimer!: sonic characters are the property of sega, percy Jackson characters are the property of rick rioden **

**enjoy**

* * *

**sonic and the Olympians: book one; the son of hermes**

* * *

** I**

** [sonic]**

* * *

_sonic... _a strange voice said in my mind_ sonic..._

"yeah?" I answered

_ok good there's not much time your nemesis, dr. eggman has started his latest evil scheme _the voice continued

"like that doesn't surprise me" I smoothly declared

_yes, but this scheme you cannot fight alone not with just the two of you..._ by two I automatically thought he meant me and tails  
_you and your two-tailed fox friend must go east, in order to prevent the revival of the time lord _

"ok, sounds easy enough when do we begin?" I asked

_right about now. _I felt (well sorta) the atmosphere of the dream fading

"hey! wait, who are you?" I asked

_sonic,_ he began _I, am your father. _then at that, the dream faded

* * *

almost at the same moment, I woke up with a start

fortunately I was still in my own house in green hill, which seemed like the first time I stayed after a dream message I mean I was summoned right after the dream message from merlina and espeon (LONG stories) anyway first I had too tell tails what happened

I then hightailed towards tails' workshop to tell him about the dream

* * *

"tails!" I yell as I start entering the workshop

although strangely enough tails, instead of working on repairs for the tornado was gathering supples as if getting ready for a big journey

"sonic! there you are!" my friend exclaimed like he was awaiting me

"late as ever faker" a dark, but familiar voice said, as a black and red hedgehog, much like myself jumps from the shadows

"nice seeing you too shads' " I remark as he grunts at the nickname

"didn't I tell you-"

"so where's silver? is he fooling around in the future, or doing business in snivy's world?"

"honestly I don't know, nor do I care" shads responded

*sigh* hard-to-get as always

"guys" tails began "I've got some important news!"

"hmph, just spill it already"

"shads..." I chiled

"I just got an very important message in the form of a iris-message" tails announced. shadow suddenly looked interested  
"the message was from a human, claiming to be my half-brother, he said his name was Leo"

* * *

tails started to recall the strange iris-message (after explaining what it was, according to Leo) he explained the conversation.

so basically tails was working on repairs as usual until something weird started happening with the river stream near the workshop. he went over to investigate but then something related to water vapor (didn't catch his exact words) reacted and took the form of a human with a strange belt on.

"are you a-?" tails started

"holy Hephaestus!" the boy cried "don't even _think_ about finishing that sentence! last I checked I have capable legs, not a fish tail! although percy on the other hand-"

"Leo your past the point" a girl insisted

"oh, right right" the boy apparently called Leo replied "okay your miles 'tails' prowler if I'm correct?

tails still grasping the fact he was basically talking to water vapor responded "uh, yeah you are?"

"I'm Leo valdaz, son of Hephaestus" he responded. at that point all common knowledge of the laws of physics, flew right out of our heads

"uh son of Hephaestus? talk about impossible..." tails began I guess at that point Leo was pretty offended "well, almost impossible I've come across some pretty strange things lately"

"strange things? your not talking about monsters such as the minotaur or medusa right?" Leo asked

"umm no I'm talking about dimension travel, friends consumed by chaos, world travel, and evil talking owls, with mastery thief moves" tails responded. each one relating to each of my recent adventures

"oh, ok I forgot mobian-demigods have a weaker scent than us human-demigods" Leo said

"_demigods_?!" tails asked

"yes _demigods _basically are the son of gods and different demigods have different powers and abilities like a son of Hephaestus such as myself have a way with machines and on rare occasions, can control and create fire, while another demigod whose the son of Poseidon can control water; and strangely enough, talk too horses" Leo explained

"ok that clears it up a little but what was that comment about human-demigods compared too mobian-demigods?" tails asked

"tails," Leo began "we believe you and your blue friend could be demigods" ok, ok, I have nothing against being a demigod, but if I'm a son of Poseidon, he'll probably seal me in the deepest trench he could find!

"now your starting too freak me out, Leo, _demigods? _it's kinda' strange too insist someone that you just barely meet is one of you" tails insisted

"let me take over Leo," another girl insisted as a blonde haired girl came in and 'replaced' Leo "sorry bout that Leo's a bit excited that he may found a half-brother in the form of a mobian" the blonde insisted "I'm annabeth chase, daughter of Athena" ok then for Athena I think smartness is this girl's power

"so basically he thinks he found a half-brother in me?" tails asked with annabeth nodding "ok seems accurate, Hephaestus _is _the god of metal working, that's the kind of thing I specialize in"

"ok, tails where you then we need to make sure your ok" annabeth asked

"I'm in green hill CA but don't worry me and sonic will come to you" tails responded

"ok while you come too us we'll come to you head toward camp half-blood on long island NY we should meet at half point though" she insisted

"ok me and sonic will be on our way!"

"ok we'll await your arrival" annabeth said as she closed the iris-message.

* * *

"demigods? sounds interesting" I said

"yes interesting and impossible, tails are you sure they're not trying too trick us?"

"shadow, as far I know we just need to worry about monsters such as medusa and the minotaur" that made a chill go up both our spines, last thing we wanted was too have our lives ended just by mistakenly looking at the wrong person's eyes

"don't worry guys" tails said apparently noticed our quill-roll "as long as the tornado's fully functional it'll be a snap to get there"

then suddenly we heard a huge bull-like roar then a half human, half bull creature burst though tails' workshop. I looked at it in horror it was the exact description of the myth. I was staring at the minotaur.

* * *

**cliffhanger! first cliffhanger **

**leave a review, tell me what you think **

**note: not all sonic characters are going too be demigods **

**modern out!**

**snivy: what's with the star wars reference in the beginning? **


	2. sonic II

**II**

**[sonic]**

* * *

"it can't be..." I heard tails mutter "that's the-!"

"**minotaur!**" me and tails yelled in unison

"what you guys talking about?" shadow asked annoyed "all I see is a dumb bull"

"well the minotaur is half bull" tails insisted

"you guys are scaring me" _shadow scared?_ "all I see is a _plain _bull! not half bull half human, just a **bull!**"

we had no time to argue any longer as the minotaur/bull charged at us we each jumped out of the way, tails and my jumps being a little larger than shadow's

unfortunately the tornado got the blunt of the joke when the minotaur ran right into it, smashing it in two

"the tornado!" tails yelled

"now what?" I asked

"I think silver left the cyclone in his workshop near san Francisco we just gotta get there and hope the minotaur doesn't try to kill us!" tails suggested

"didn't I tell you guys..."

"shadow! there's got too be a valid reason why we can see it, while you can't! anyway you and tails hurry to silver's workshop, I'll keep _him _busy" I declared  
I heard tails start to argue before he had a chance I sped up and hom-attacked it with it bellowing in pain "just go!" I yelled. tails ran with shadow muttering something else about it's just a bull. "alright!" I said toward the minotaur "time for you and me too have some fun!"

* * *

the minotaur did a loud grunt before charging toward me, which I avoided, by slipping under

"your too slow!" I mocked but it seemed too only enrage him. he increased the pace

I repeated the same process but before I slipped under I was jabbed by one of his horns

"oomph!"

then I heard the minotaur speak

_"son of hermes, your attacks cannot harm me! I am killable only by celestal bronze and imperial gold demigod!_

_since you lack a proper weapon, I'll just end you right now!"_

"it won't be that easy!" I yelled as I rolled into a spin-dash and rammed into him causing him to fall back I then ran too where he entered

"catch me if you can!" I yelled as I hightailed toward my house

* * *

a required weapon huh? I've got just the thing! I just gotta' hope I can get though too caliburn in time! augh! if only I didn't send tails and shadow away!

_"you can run, but you can't hide, demigod!" _I heard the minotaur echo

then something popped in my head: hermes is the god of travelers and thieves right? I hope this minotaur's wrong about that but if that's true, it could explain how I easily learned every trick in sly's family book (long story) which is a book explaining mastery thievery moves such as rope walking, rope climbing, sneaking, and more. so basically I could be classified as a master thief, but I won't admit too it.

we were almost to my house I had no idea how I'd pull off the summoning of caliburn but I needed too pull it off quick the minotaur's just three miles behind me, even though that's a fair amount of distance, he can easily corner me at my house.

* * *

I had gotten to my house safely, for now anyway. now I think to call back caliburn I'll need...

suddenly I heard a huge knock on my door

"_who is it?_" I asked in a mockish voice even though I had a good idea who it was, as the minotaur bashed though my door

ok, looks like I'll need my chaos emerald for this too work! I thought as I ran upstairs too my room

_"running will cause your demise demigod!"_

I had too figure this out quickly! I looked around my room too find... nothing?

shadow, did you loot me again? so instead of finding the chaos emerald, I had to find something useful to defend myself with!

I had to settle with my only (and least favorite) weapon. err if a golden cane counts as a weapon. but I heard from sly that the cooper cane's are made from a special kind of gold, an enchanted gold that couldn't be coincidence that the minotaur said that "only _celestal bronze and imperial gold_ could kill him" even though it's a small chance, it's my only chance. and I have a feeling that the minotaur won't hesitate to kill me like eggman does

_"oh, demigod!"_ the minotaur said as he busted though the floor. I'm not even going to make an eggman pun here!

_"end of the road demigod!" _the minotaur declared. "_a cane? you plan too kill me... with a cane?!"_

"hehe you'd be surprised what the cooper clan can do!" I declared "but I fight you not as sonic cooper, but as sonic, knight of the wind!"

* * *

**modern: and there we go!**

**sorry about the extreme sly cooper references in this chapter and sonic ending up using a cooper cane. it's just for the meantime since shadow jacked his chaos emerald **

**shadow: why are you saying it was me? sonic jacked his own chaos emerald**

**modern: do I need to see video footage?**

**shadow: ok, ok you got me and also why does sonic and tails see the minotaur while I don't?**

**modern: shadow, if your nice too me, I might remove the medusa + shadow scene **

**shadow: wait... WHAT?! chaos...**

**modern: (spoilers: sonic eventually does get caliburn back)**

**shadow: blast!**

**modern: ack! modern out!**


	3. tails I

**Author notes: updates may be slower because I'm back in school, and like most people it's my top priory I'll let you know when updates will speed up again. but enjoy!**

* * *

**I**

**tails**

* * *

I should've argued with sonic in order to fight with him against the minotaur, but with his _freespirted- I'm the hero _attitude, he wouldn't have listened either way even with the minotaur smashing between us, and you'd think being controlled by chaos would've knocked some sense into him. sure when it happened it was no joke, but afterward it makes a good point for one time I've saved his butt, err, me, shadow, silver, and his siblings saved his butt.

me and shadow were running from green hill CA to san Francisco CA. good thing amy's on vacation, even though she didn't mistake me for sonic (thank god(s)) she was still evenly annoying in fact she's still trying to recover after vixel the vulpix chewed her out two years ago. although strangely enough, she's stopped her sonic-obsession ever since he read the theivious racconus, sly's family book. I'm sure though she'll get over it and start again.

"so explain to me again why we're running from a bull?" I swear shadow's not joking about seeing it, or else he would've obliterated it by now

"sh-shadow" I began "that really wasn't a regular bull like it would've lokked like too you, me and sonic saw it as the minotaur but we don't know why.."

"then you and sonic must have been..." shadow began but I cut off I knew exactly what he was going to say

"oh, gods no!" why I said 'gods' instead of 'god' I have no idea "shadow first off, me and sonic don't drink, and second off only sonic would be able to, I'm only fifteen!"

"so we got to figure out why you guys didn't see the bull, or why I didn't see the minotaur" shadow noted

"we're basically at a common goal, shadow" I responded

"I still think you guys are crazy"

"I still can't believe me and sonic could be demigods" I noted

"your telling me." shadow said "tails, are you ok from the demigod encounter? I mean your acting weirder than when maria thought you and vixel were mates two years ago"

"shadow! didn't I tell you not to remind me?" I asked even though I was positive I did

"hmph if you-" he began but was cut off by a voice much like silver's but a little different

"h-hey! are you guys roman demigods?" a chubbyish voice said from a human-like figure ahead

"ro-roman?" I asked I then turn to shadow "we've **got **to get an explaination around here" I declared "umm we don't really know" I yelled back "we got a iris message from annabeth and Leo telling us to head to camp half blood at long island NY"

"oh you two must be the mobian-demigods that annabeth told camp Jupiter about." he said he was now in front of us... and yes 100% human and since he knows annabeth he must be a demigod

"so, just who do you think you are?!" shadow just had to ask in his tough-guy attitude, making the guy cringe

"well, mr. I'm so big and tuff, I'm frank zhang, son of mars, err, to greeks I'm a son of Ares."

"thank you for breaking my understanding of the laws of physics, even further." shadow mocked

"why your welcome, sonic"

"errr..." was all shadow could say

"this isn't sonic" I began "this is our friend, shadow the hedgehog a lot of people mistake him for sonic for some reason"

"if only I still had my eevee form..." shadow mumbled

"oh, sorry bout that shadow. anyways where is sonic?" frank apologized/asked

I deadpanned. "oh, the idiot back home is taking on the minotaur alone saying he didn't need any help" my eyes met his stern look. "I'm guessing this is the part where we go back and save his a**?"

"tails, are you sure you didn't hit your head after the iris-message?" shadow asked obviously hinting to 'I thought you didn't cuss tails?'

"actually" frank began "we're not going back, instead we're going to camp Jupiter to get reinforcements!" then he defied the laws of physics by jumping and turning into a bald eagle "grab on!" he said in eaglian voice as me and shadow jumped on

"you know, being the son of a god is one thing, shapeshifting is a WHOLE different story!" shadow proclaimed

"you can see this, but not the minotaur, shadow?" I asked

I think I can explain why" frank declared and then started telling us of a magical force known as the mist. which hides the supernatural things like monsters from mortals and non-demigods

"tails..."

"yeah shadow?..."

"I think my common sense is now broken... I feel dumber than silver..."

I just had to have a good chuckle over that one

* * *

we were now flying toward what looked like a boxed in, mini community with several small shrines in the middle. we were flying at a smooth pace, shadow had stopped panicking thank gods (wtf is wrong with me?!) anyways we were just above when what looked like a statue of some sort exploded into existence right in front of us. as we fell, frank turned back too human and shouted

"**terminus!**"

before we landed I grabbed hold of frank and used my two tails as a propeller to gain altitude for a softer landing, while shadow I'm sure just used a chaos control.

there was another small explosion similar to the one earlier and I found myself eye to eye with what looked like a living statue with a pedestal waist down, waist up he was more human like with curly hair.

**"unacceptable!" **he shrieked apparently statue's have genders here?

"wha-?" shadow asked

"**I will not have weapons inside the pomerian line!**"

"wait, your not.." I started "terminus the god of boundaries are you?"

"**oh, not another one of you Athenians!**" he shouted

"excuse me?" I asked

"**you.. are related to _that _wisdom goddess!**"

"uh huh." I then turn to frank "translation?" and I swear to holy chaos that is the **very **first time **I** ask for a translation

"I think he means your a son of Minerva, err, Athena" frank responded

"terminus, relax" another different voice said "these are the mobian friends" a blonde short guy came out from the other side "you'll have too excuse the black and red one terminus, he's a living weapon, but will be supervised by tails" wait. who signed me up for this?

suddenly frank's face lit up with glee as he shouted "Jason!"

"it's a pleasure to see everyone. we have to hurry I'm afraid sonic isn't holding up very good right now"

"wait. didn't sonic have a chaos emerald? because if he did, he could summon his friend back!" I asked

"his friend?" Jason and frank asked

"yeah, his sacred sword caliburn. I'm certain sonic had a chaos emerald in his house!" at that same moment shadow pulled out the same green chaos emerald that was supposed to be in Sonic's possession. "shadow!" I yelled

"eh, eh." he smirked "so I hope you guys got fast ways of air travel, sonic needs to get caliburn in order to survive"

* * *

**and there you have it!**

**shadow: I am so out of character it's not even funny **

**modern: don't look at me! I didn't write the script. err. bad lie lol **

**shadow: hmph, so Sonic's the son of hermes, and tails is the son of Athena? **

**modern: careful shadow plot twist coming up**

**modern: ok modern out before I push it again!**


	4. tails II

**note: yes I know in the heroes of Olympus each character had more than two chapter sections (ie: percy had at least 7 chapters in the beginning of the son of Neptune) but in the beginning for now, I'm doing two chapters so you guys know who our main characters are. the second sonic section should be longer.**

* * *

**II**

**tails**

* * *

son of a wisdom goddess? at least that explained some things, but it was just how terminus said it. I'm guessing Minerva/Athena's not respected here?

Jason was leading us though a small subway- tunnel like system frank had told us that he, his friend percy, and his deceased friend hazel; had used this tunnel some time ago in order to get away from a group of gorgons; ie: medusa's sisters

"I'm sorry about hazel, frank" I stated

"oh, don't worry about it, she was an underworld escapee, a son of hades, nico de angelo, rescued her from the fields of asphodel"

"wait don't people who go there lose their memories?" I asked

"the son and daughters of hades and pluto are the only exceptions"

"oh," I simply said

"so, frank" shadow started

"yeah?"

"you still owe me an explanation on how you turned into a bald eagle back there" shadow stated

"oh, right I can do that because I have the blood of pylos, basically I can turn into other animals, even extinct ones. a couple times I turned into a dragon, during the 'prophecy of seven"

"so if you really wanted to, you could turn into a tyrannosaurus rex?" shadow asked

"yeah, but I chose not too, because I don't know about you, but I'd rather have four legs or wings and talons, than small arms and an extra extra large head" frank said

"well here we are." Jason declared as we excited the tunnel

* * *

I saw a huge bowl shaped valley with a average-sized river.

"so double checking" Jason began "one, are any of you greeks? and two, if yes and you happen to have the mark of Achilles, you should probably not cross"

"mark of Achilles?" me and shadow asked

"yeah, according to percy, it's a greek blessing which gives you iron-like skin, but without the color." frank said

"oh, percy?" I said "Leo mentioned him in the iris message he gave me"

"yeah... Leo's been off his rocker lately since he started thinking that you could be a half brother" Jason stated

"anyways once we cross the 'little tiber' we'll be in camp Jupiter, which by the way is for roman demigods" frank explained

"yeah, I pretty much accepted that after you asked if we were greeks" I deadpanned.

"you talk as if we're back in ancient times" shadow noted

"no, if this was ancient times shadow," frank said "then we would've killed you already, rome was a very war-like country"

"yeah, I've heard" shadow deadpanned at the obvious information

* * *

while we were crossing the river Jason and frank shared they're most recent adventure: sealing the doors of death and stopping the earth goddess gaea and her giants from destroying mt. Olympus. me and shadow shared our recent adventure with sonic where we had to stop the alliance of our nemesis dr. eggman and a evil metal owl named clockwerk, and team up with a group of master thieves known as the cooper gang.

we shared adventure after adventure Jason sharing his early days at camp Jupiter, frank explaining his, percy's, and hazel's quest to free the death god thantos, shadow explaining his time with maria both while on the ark, and the pokemon world, and I explained my first encounter with dr. eggman (who was called dr. robotnick back then) then as we're reaching the other side we hear a girl's voice

"there you are Jason!" a dark-haired girl with a purple cape and unusual obsidian eyes yelled as she came our direction

"sorry I didn't tell you where I was going Reyna, I had to convince terminus to let the other mobians inside" Jason said

"oh, not more of these odd creatures known as mobians!" a tall guy with blonde hair declared "the fox-wolf was disturbing already!"

_fox-wolf? _

"don't worry about Octavian, guys" frank reassured

"Octavian, why don't you find the other mobian demigod" Reyna asked then turned to me "you look remarkably similar to the other mobian-fox"

"wait other mobian-fox?" I asked

"yeah, said his name was... moonlight 'trails' prowler was it?" Reyna asked herself

_trails? why does that name seem... familiar somehow? _

"tails are you alright?" I heard shadow ask I noticed that I stopped suddenly

"ye-yeah I'm ok" I lied

then suddenly another fox-like mobian came from the crowd, escorted by Octavian. his fur was completely white, his eyes were red and white, yet they appeared creeper than my EXE counterpart. and strangely enough he had wolf ears instead of fox ears and two wolf tails to go with it

when he and I made eye contact, he smiled a devilish grin and gods, his smirk is worse than sonic EXE's and silver's brother, golden's smirk combined. he was now right in front of me

"well, well, well, miles" he said "it's been a _long _time brother, heck, I haven't seen you since you left the wolf house"

"wh-who are you?!" I asked and he cringed

"m-m-m-m-miles... you.. don't remember me? it's moonlight for crying out loud! your brother!"

_my brother? _

"come on miles! don't you remember? your a son of Lupa just like me" he stopped suddenly and turned to shadow "And why are you hanging around an emo?"

Shadow was suddenly furious "**what did you just call me?!**"

"pfft and he has an attitude to go with it" trails mocked

"**why you!**" shadow yelled "just **who **do you think you **are?**"

trails laughed quietly "exactly who I said, unless your deaf worse than your girlfriend that you never had..."

"**you** did **not **just dis _Maria_" shadow yelled

uh, guys" Jason said, in an attempt to calm shadow down "can we calm down now?"

I sighed "Jason, that's a no-go, whenever shadow gets this pissed.." I paused "only _sonic_ can calm him down"

* * *

**finally! sorry this took so long been working on my other project "_sonic lost in dimensions book 2: tamer of EXE_" even though I don't have book 1 finished! rage at me! **

**sonic EXE: when do I star in this? **

**modern: deadpans* uh, EXE.. wrong project **

**sonic EXE: what?! modern, I'm going too..**

**sonic: what? not another faker... **

**modern: modern going out while I break up the two Sonic's! **


	5. Leo I

I

**Leo**

* * *

**2 hours before the Iris message**

* * *

we were back in camp half-blood. life was good, gaea defeated, but just when we thought the gods would leave us alone for a while, guess what? our oracle, Rachel Elisabeth Dare issued yet another great prophecy and it went somewhat like this

_"old evil awakening_

_previous hero used as the vessel_

_demigod of speed and the sea _

_shall work together against time _

_seven chaos are necessary _

_when time resets,_

_only the golden demigod can set it right,_

_or curse Earth and Mobius forever..."_

at least the gods were somewhat lenient, they gave us a month. hopefully Camp Jupiter also heard of it. we were in the mess hall when the prophecy appeared in Rachel's mind. once she was finished, she crumpled to the floor, due to the fact, that she has the spirit of Delphi. while Annabeth helped her up, Chiron the centaur (half-man, half-horse) our mentor, made an important announcement

"demigods!" he yelled stomping a hoof "our next great prophecy has just been issued!" he stopped suddenly "but I fear the worst, this 'old evil' could be any of the monsters you've defeated." he then glanced toward Percy, "even Gaea and Kronos."

"what about _previous hero shall be the vessel_?" another voice asked "that doesn't mean-" she stopped, but she didn't need to finish. all eyes were on percy

"look guys" he began. "I know what your thinking, but I assure you, I'm not going to follow in Luke's footsteps"

"although" Annabeth started "one line does seem familiar."

"that would be?" Piper asked

_"or curse Earth and Mobius forever..." _she restated

all eyes were now turned to our newest demigod, a small, red dude who claims to be from another world, has no clothes besides shoes and gloves. (why? we don't know, even stranger he doesn't seem to have the "parts") he also claims to be the guardian of a large, green gem known as the master emerald, which he towed it, and the island it's on called "angel island" all the way here from a place called green hill CA. he had said his name was knuckles, knuckles the enchidna. right when he arrived, he was claimed as a son of Ares, the war god.

"according to the prophecy.." Annabeth started "your not the only mobian here, unless it's talking about you."

"first off _**I **_could've told you that without some strange prophecy going on!" first thing we've learned so far is that he's got a short temper "and yes I'm not the only mobian here, in fact this _demigod of speed_ I think I know someone who fits that descrpition."

"you do?!" I asked I kind of wanted to meet this speedy guy

knuckles chuckled silently "his name, is sonic the hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, bane of NAZO, and carrying a whole bunch more titles I can't keep track of. in fact, he's even saved the world a few times. He lives back in green hill, where angel island used to be. he also has a best friend, you, Leo might be interested in."

"really?" I asked at the random acknowlegement. "whats his name?"

"Miles 'Tails' Prowler. but his friends, like yours truly, just call him Tails, in fact, people rarely call him Miles" knuckles explained

"wait. did you just say Miles 'Tails' Prowler?" Annabeth asked

"pretty sure I did, are you sure you don't need your ears checked?" knuckles joked but not joked at the same time

"your on to something." Percy acknowleged

"yes." she confirmed "I need to go get something from my cabin be right back!" she said as she left

she was gone three minutes, then returned with what looked like a old newspaper

"take a look everyone" Annabeth said as she laid the paper for all to see. this is what the main article read:

_The Times Square 1998_

_**Miles 'Tails' Prowler Saves Station Square From Dr. Eggman!**_

_when the no-good evil scientist: Dr. Eggman decided to launch a missle to destroy Station Square, our hero, Miles 'Tails' Prowler put a stop to his scheme! he rewired the circuts, thus deactivating the weapon! after his famous save, he was awarded with the grand hero medal! he was last seen afterward running with the famous sonic the hedgehog! "I just wanted to step in, and do what was right" Miles said "like sonic has always told me, when you've got time to worry, just run!" he was later seen with sonic's other friends as the being "perfect chaos" threatened to destroy... __**SEE Pg.4 **_

"he rewired the missle?" Piper asked no one in particular. "now _that _sounds familiar!" she exclaimed obviously talking about my similar save when I saved her and her BF Jason Grace from being eaten by a group of cyclopes.

"you don't mean Piper..." I asked "that he could be..."

"Leo" Annabeth said "it is a possiblity and besides, even if he isn't according to knuckles, those two still travel with each other, it's the best bet we have on contacting sonic the hedgehog! so I got an idea"

"good luck catching sonic is all I can say" knuckles put in "unfortuntally sonic, unlike myself, hates being confined to a small area"

"anyways" I said ignoring his useless information "whats the idea?"

"isn't obvious?" Piper asked "by contacting him via a Iris-message!"

"correct." Annabeth said "Leo since he could be your half brother, we would like it if you contact Tails"

* * *

**after the Iris-message**

* * *

we were now all in the big house discussing who would meet up with tails and sonic. Annabeth was the main host

"look Annabeth' Knuckles began "I'd like too help you guys but, I can't leave the master emerald unguarded."

I stiffed a laugh "you've failed already"

"what was that?!" he yelled

"if your supposed to be guarding it, then why aren't you right now?" I asked

"because right now, I'm relying on your camp's mystic veil to protect it, which I shouldn't" he yelled back

then I asked a very intriguing question: "and are all of you mobians animals? your an enchidna, Tails is a fox, Sonic's a hedgehog.

"**who are you calling a-!**" knuckles raged but stopped himself and sighed "in basic terms yes we are but it's kind of offensive don't do that again"

I then turned to chiron "don't you find it kind of creepy that the gods-"

"I'm sure the gods have their reasons, Leo. don't you know not to question the gods?" chiron scolded

"I was just wondering" I insisted

"anyways" Annabeth broke in "Knuckles we would like you to go because you know sonic and tails better than any of us. I could have Piper watch the emerald for you"

"don't you get it?!" he raged "its been my duty to protect the master emerald ever since angel island toke to the sky! no one can take my place! or else bad things may happen! it's my duty as the last of my clan.."

"don't you have a second guardian?" I asked even though he had just declined Piper but he was suddenly furious again

"yes I do but not a relable one! Silver always seems to have somewhere to go, doing business in his home world, traveling time or hanging around Shadow doing chaos knows what!"

"wait I've got an idea!" I said suddenly "we could take it with us!"

"you want me to carry the master emerald all accoss the United States? are you out of your mind?!"

"no we can just put it inside the Argo II" I declared "my ship"

"I believe we've just come to a compromise" he declared

"compromise?" I asked

"instead of the master emerald being inside your ship, we could have the ship tow the island itself" Knuckles interjected

"that could work" Annabeth said "so if we do that you'll come?" she asked knuckles and he nodded "ok so that makes three demigods"

"three? that should make only one" I asked

"no because we've got me and Knuckles, and a ship cannot sail without it's captain right?"

"alright then" I started "let's get going"

and that was when I heard the warship.

* * *

**a DUN DUN DUUUUN! is in order **

**note: Annabeth's old newspaper was the newspaper shown at the end of sonic adventure: tails story, and the same one shown in Sonic X. in my own words however XD **

**and these are the heroes we'll rotate between Sonic, Tails, and Leo**

**modern out!**


	6. Leo II

**shout out to Zero the fox for the continued support **

**disclaimer: still don't own 'em **

**sonic EXE: you know, you insist that this isn't my project, but you've left me and tails EXE hanging in the air! 'in my project' **

**then how are you here?**

**sonic EXE: easy, I screwed gravity **

***face palm* EXE, if your lucky you might get in book 3. (that's right I have the whole series planned check my profile) now lets begin before sonic EXE bores us to death **

**II**

**Leo**

I heard the distant rummblings of what sounded like a warship.

"what's..." Annabeth started

realization covered Knuckles' face "everyone to angel island now!" he didn't wait for an objection before he started running

we then exited the big house and headed to knuckles' island. we were half way there (angel island was docked behind the Poseidon cabin) until explosions covered the area! we found ourselves surrounded by a bunch of robots! I then looked up and gods... I saw a huge warship in a hot-rod color scheme and was about three times bigger than the Argo II!

"**HO HO HO HO HO HO!**" a voice echoed as a fat man (ironically shaped like an egg) came down in some kind of floatation device

"who is that?!" Piper asked

knuckles' stern look hardened "EGGMAN!" he yelled "I should've known you'd still be alive after we launched you and your scap-heap metal owl into that volcano!"

gods that sounds harsh

"ah long no see knuckle-head! yes I'm still alive, unfortunately for you, I have other business to take care of." he stopped suddenly looking in Percy's direction "ah, Perseus Jackson the son of Poseidon, we meet at last!"

"what do you want eggman?" Percy asked ironically getting it right the first time "and how do you know me?"

"HO HO HO HO! how do I know you?! how can one ignore the events that happened in greece? I've heard all of it! espically how you fought gaea single handily! as for what I want..."

"how could you have heard? your mortal! unless..." knuckles' half sister Clarisse asked

"HO HO HO HO! I used to consider myself mortal, girl!" he said disrespeatably he then turned my way. "ah, valdaz. I believe we have something in common!"

"you don't mean..." was all I could say. I'm sorry, but I'd rather have a alien fox as a brother than a-a theres just no words to describe how ugly this guy is

"just get to the point eggman!" knuckles yelled

"ah, yes as for what I want..." he began but was rudely interrupted yet again

"rise gaea back from slumber" Piper finished for him

"no, what I want is too drain the power of the gods" everyone gasped "heheh you see, whats the most boring about this in greek and roman myths, is that time repeats itself! you know a few milina ago Zeus rebeled against Kronos thus starting the first titan war, then after Kronos was defeated, gaea stepped forth and rage vengence. then what happened a few milina later?"

"time repeated itself." Percy started "Luke brought kronos back to life, gaea raged vengence again... exactly what are you getting at egghead?"

"HO HO! exactly! I'll do you demigods a favor by adding a brand new chapter to the time line!"

"what do you wish to achieve with the gods' power?" Annabeth asked

"isn't obvious? I'll create several new class robots and inject them with the power of each god making the egg Athena, the egg Hermes, the egg Zeus, the egg Hades, the egg Ares, the egg Posideon." he smiled wickedly at 'egg Posideon' "and with it, I'll finally be able to crush sonic! that's why I need you Jackson!" he yelled as a grabber arm from his device grabbed for Percy as he jumped and uncapped Riptide, slashing the arm. "ROBOTS!" he commanded "get him!" the robots started closing in

"Knuckles, Leo!" Annabeth called "cover Percy! I've got the robots to the left!" she said as we took our spots on the battlefield

I willed a firery vortex to surround some robots (which by the way look worse than eggman) and burn them to bits

"damn" knuckles said "you control fire better than blaze!" I wasn't sure whenever to consider that a commplment or not. I was shocked that knuckles wasn't surprised by that, but apparently he, sonic, and tails had dealt with stranger things in the past.

Percy had started slashing robots to the right, me and knuckles right behind him. although I caught mumbles of "who is this guy?..." and "why me?"

suddenly a huge robot armed with heavy metal, gun-fingers, gorilla-like, and in a hot-rod color (seriously? why always hot-rod these days?) it fell down right in front of us and grabbed Percy

"I've got you now!" eggman scheched from the robot

"Percy!" Annabeth cried

I willed flames to rise where the robot was but once eggman noticed it he said,

"oh, not so fast!" he taunted "if you make these flames to rise any farther, the boy gets it. killed by your own flames. now, we don't want that. do we?!"

"crap." I said lowering them "knuckles, any ideas?"

"no. augh! if only sonic was here!"

"HO HO HO HO! tough luck, knuckle-head! your savior's nowhere to be seen! so now it's time for me to make my escape! HO HO HO HO!"

we all looked in horror as eggman escaped to his ship, Percy in hand, (trusters came out of the gorilla's behind) and we were _still _surrounded by robots no matter how many we defeated, they just keep coming!

"this is bad!" knuckles declared obviously "anyone here a son of Zeus by chance?" he asked nervously

suddenly all the robots all- stopped. they froze, embodded in a cyan light. then a being also embodded in a cyan light jumped over us. he had black and blue boots, resembled a hedgehog and, was that a weed-shaped head?

"silver!" knuckles yelled "its about **TIME**!"

"knuckles" the being so-called silver acknowleged "you and your two friends chase eggman! I've got these guys, leave angel island to me!"

"ok, good luck silver!" knuckles said "Leo, Annabeth, let's go! lets head to the Argo II to chase eggman!"

I lead the way as silver (psychotically?) destroyed the robots. we arrived at the spot where I had parked the Argo II. (below angel island) functional? yes. clean? no. we passed the Argo II's mess hall as we went for the control room

"festus!" I cried to the masthead ignored knuckles' gasp at the movement of it "raise the masts! follow that ship!" the gears started turning, and we lifted from the sea

"look out eggman" knuckles declared when we were in the air "we're coming for you!"

**and that's a wrap!**

**sonic EXE: *claps dramatically* very well done, you've completed **_**a**_**chapter! **

**crap. wheres shadow when I need him? **

**shadow: you called?**

**ah there you are! nuke rifle please? **

**shadow: with pleasure! *hands me nuke rifle***

**sonic EXE: wait what are you doing?**

***grins wickedly points rifle at him***

**sonic EXE: oh sh**! run away! *runs* **

**get back here! *benny hill theme plays* **


	7. sonic III

**Does this count as a cliffhanger? sonic's been left hanging with the cooper cane! As an appolgy let's let sonic do the disclaimer! **

**Sonic: ...**

**Sonic?**

**Sonic: zzz...**

**Sonic!**

**Sonic: zzzz... **

**Sonic! Wake up! **

**Sonic: zzz... (Deliberately starts snoring loudly) **

**Shadow: I've got this *goes up to sonic and blows A-horn* **

**Sonic: *startled* ah! whats happening! eggman? chaos? **

**We're starting. Do the disclaimer **

**Sonic: fine. *glares at shadow* I and everyone else from Mobius are owned by Sega **

**Shadow: PJO & HO (Percy Jackson series & Heroes of Olympuis series) is owned by Rioden **

**I own nothing but the plot & OCS such as trails **

**Now Let's get started! Shadow, keep the A-horn just in case **

**III**

**Sonic**

Shadow, did you loot me again? I thought so instead of finding the chaos emerald, I had

To find something useful to defend myself with!

I had to settle with my only (and least favorite) weapon. Err if a golden

Cane counts as a weapon. but I heard from sly that the cooper canes are made

From a special kind of gold, an enchanted gold that couldn't be coincidence that

The Minotaur said that _"only celestial bronze and imperial gold could _

_Kill him" _even though it's a small chance, it's my only chance. And I have a

Feeling that the Minotaur won't hesitate to kill me like Eggman does

_"Oh, demigod!" _The Minotaur said as he busted though the floor. I'm

Not even going to make an Eggman pun here!

_"End of the road demigod!" _The Minotaur declared_. "A cane? You plan _

_Too kill me... with a cane?!"_

"Heh you'd be surprised what the cooper clan can do!" I declared "but I

Fight you not as sonic cooper, but as sonic, knight of the wind!"

* * *

The Minotaur lunged for me with his horns with me dodging.

I homed attacked him again but this time, I modified it. As I curled into the ball, I had the cane start spinning with me (similar to what I did with Caliburn) and made sure the cane made contact.

Hypothesis tested.

The minotaur bellowed in pain. Then repeated his attack but with more fury this time. It must be working

"Hey ugly!" I taunted from a rope "You're going to have to be faster than that!"

_"Enjoy your words demigod, they shall be your last!"_

"Funny, your hideous genie counterpart said the same thing!" I chuckled. It was no joke. Erazor Djinn had said something **very **similar. Although I will admit even he and Eggman combined look better than.. err wait. No, Alf Layla Wa-Layla's ugliness is not to be compared to.

The Minotaur lunged for me again, I will say his attacks are just getting boring, he keeps repeating the same one: charging. Although he is part-bull maybe that's why.

_"Demigod!" _The Minotaur shrieked as he charged, which I met with the cooper cane

"Time to finish this!" I yelled as I charged but with more affiance than the Minotaur. Cane in front, I used my super speed and ran straight at him, letting myself pass right though him.

_"Ha ha he_ he. _Well done, demigod, but you think this is over? This merely just the beginning! The time lord shall be reborn in the body of the bane of monsters! Not even a being as fast as you, can stop it."_

"What do you mean?!" I asked

_"Ha, ha, ha! I wasn't really trying to kill you, but merely stalling for time! The son of the sea has already been captured! And there's nothing you can do now! Ha, ha ha! You fate has been sealed! Son of Hermes!" _The Minotaur, after speaking these words, suddenly crumpled to dust.

* * *

**I am ****so sorry**** I haven't updated in AGES! Been too busy with Minecraft, other stories, team fortress 2, my upcoming SFM project, and real life. But don't worry I'm back and with a better working device to bring Sonic & the Olympians too you. In the past I had been using notepad/wordpad but now I've gotten Microsoft word so now we're ready to roll!**

** Zero the fox the virus infecting the computer had been slowing things down. (probably from the sonic fangame I installed) nothing permanent was broken but now it's fixed & we're ready to roll! **

**Modern Out! (I'm so pumped right now :D) **


End file.
